Optical and electronic devices may accumulate debris that interferes with the intended purpose of the devices. Debris may include snow, ice, dirt, dust, or other matter. Such debris may accumulate on a signal-receiving or signal-transmitting surface that is exposed to an ambient environment. For example, a satellite antenna, also referred to as a satellite dish, may accumulate snow that blocks or interferes with the reception or transmission of communication signals. Debris accumulating on the surface of a mirror may degrade reflectivity of the mirror. Similarly, debris on a lens surface may degrade and/or distort transmissivity of the lens. Accordingly, when performance of the device is degraded due to debris accumulation on an exposed surface, the surface will require removal of the debris. In some situations, the surface of the device may be periodically cleaned so as to reliably maintain the performance characteristics of the device.
Debris may be removed manually from the surface of the device. However, there may be an undesirable time delay while service personnel are dispatched to perform the manual task of debris removal. And, the attendant labor charges may be relatively expensive.
In other situations, the debris may be removed from the surface of the device using a debris-removing device. However, such debris removal devices require a source of power. Accordingly, the initial cost of the electronic debris removal device, the cost of the power source, and the associated operating costs of such electronic debris removal devices and their associated power source may be relatively expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts for improved surface debris removal devices and methods.